True Enlightenment
Look, when you realise how fake it all is; the football, the basketball, the Lady Gagas, the Justin Biebers - you know, who give you these carbon tax messages. They tell your kids that they have to love Justin Biebler, and then Biebler says "Hand in your guns!", "Pass the Cyber Security Act!", and "The police state is good!", then your children turn into mindless vassals. They look up to some twit instead of looking up to Thomas Jefferson, or looking up to Nikola Tesla, or looking up to Magellan. I mean, kids, Magellan is a lot cooler than Justin Bieber - he circumnavigated with one ship the entire planet. He was killed by wild natives before they got back to Portugal, and when they got back there were only eleven people alive of the two-hundred-and-something crew, and the entire ship was rotting down to the waterline! That is destiny, that is will, that is striving; that is being a trailblazer and an explorer. Going into space, mathematics, quantum mechanics, the secrets of the universe - it is all there. Life is fiery with its beauty! It is incredible detail, tuning into it; they want to shatter your mind talking about Justin Bieber! It is pure evil! They are taking your intellect, your soul, and giving you Michael Jordan and Bieber. Unlock your human potential! Defeat the globalists who want to shatter your mind, your doorways to perception. I want to see you truly live. I want to see you truly be who you are! I do not want my progeny who are coming - my unborn grandchildren and great grandchildren - to live in this nightmare system that these control freaks have created; where these wicked globalists are so threatened by human potential that they poison the water, the vaccines, the food, to turn us into a bunch of slugs, a bunch of lobotomised sloths, so that they can control us. It is a crime, and it is the most jealous, envious, greedy, hateful, sickening thing that the New World Order does. That is why I am so pleased to be committed in the fight against them. That is why I do not care about my own life, except I want to continue to live to fight them. That is why I do not have fear; I only have fear of myself and my flesh and not being up to the challenge. And I ask you to look in the mirror and ask yourselves what are you doing in this time of great challenge? What are you doing to unlock minds? Once you unlock somebody, then they can unlock their soul. We cannot unlock a soul - only God can do that - but we can unlock minds. Once the mind is unlocked, once the intellect is turned on, then comes the discernment, then comes the awakening of the soul, then comes true enlightenment and empowerment. So the globalists seek to make you a bunch of jealous, stunted, weak, backstabbing, gibbering demons. All of us have the lower elements and the higher - we must strive for the higher. Stay with us! : Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t3POfNbx6M Category:Transcripts